Slithering For Warmth
by Spagthesis
Summary: Lana's pet snake, El Diablo, seeks warmth during the harsh winter season. As it turns out, Lola has a secret sweet spot that helps him cope with the cold. Rated M for lewd and strange imagery.


**Author's note: Just a pretty unsettling idea I came up with. Originally posted on my pastebin on 12/11/17.**

* * *

On a cold winter night, Lana awoke, frightened and sweating. Another haunting nightmare. Despite being 12 now, she still seemed to have them too frequently.

It always consisted of something, or someone out to get her and every time it felt so real. By the time she was on the verge of death in her dreams, she would wake up. If the nightmare was cruel enough, she'd wet the bed or even start sobbing. The shock of it all would get to her, tear her apart. Luckily, that rarely happened, but this in general has been a problem for her.

Fortunately, there was a way out of it.

Choosing her means of coping, Lana gathered her bedding, then left to seek comfort from her big brother, Lincoln. Every time she had a nightmare she would go sleep with him. Sometimes, he'd be a bit miffed after being woken up by her. Yet, he couldn't deny her company. He was too much of a people pleaser to do so. Besides, this is family, he knew well enough to put them first no matter what.

Having exited her room, the girl sneaked through the hallway hoping to stay as quiet as possible.

Gaining just a few feet later, she made it and knocked firmly on his door.

Lincoln's eyes shot open upon hearing it. At this rate, Lana might as well move in with him. Her nightly visits occurred occasionally over the past years, but it's been getting way out of hand recently. It would happen once, or sometimes even twice a week.

The young man crawled out of bed, nearly dragging his blanket down.

His eyes felt heavy as he moved towards his door.

He opened it, finding his scared little sister standing before him, eyes gazing at her own feet in embarrassment.

"Another nightmare?" Lincoln asked.

Lana looked up at him, nodding in response and gripping on her pillow in fear. She just needed someone. If Lola would let her sleep with her, she'd have no reason to leave her room. The pompous beauty queen always refused her, though. 'Princesses only,' she would say. Despite being twins, they were total opposites personality wise and often found themselves disagreeing on many things, which slowly weakened their relationship throughout time.

"Come in." Lincoln gestured.

The girl followed him inside, staying as close to him as possible during the way.

Lincoln felt pretty groggy, though he'd be able to crash once Lana got in his bed. Being woken up for this multiple times a month is pretty annoying, but even he realized it's nice to have a sleeping buddy every now and then. He spent his entire life sleeping alone, so something like this never hurt.

Regardless of all his older sisters having moved out, he continued sleeping in the linen closet. It was his own little safe space. It just wouldn't feel the same to him if he moved into another room. However, his bed is very small. Every time Lana slept in there, they were scrunched together. Not that she had a problem with it, being so close to Lincoln always made her feel safe. Zombies, aliens, or whatever foul creatures she dreamed about couldn't get her when her big brother was around.

And as much as the girl wanted to, her brother didn't allow her to bring all of her pets. There was only one exception, Hopps. She became so clingy to the frog she almost didn't go anywhere without him. Which of course, included her sleepovers.

Lincoln moved back into bed, moving over a bit to give Lana some space.

She crawled onto it and snuggled next to him.

With her beloved brother and pet by her side, she got comfortable enough to get some sleep.

Unfortunately, Lana's other animals were on their own for the rest of the night.

Seeing their master not around, they scattered apart, going their separate ways.

Most of them were warm blooded creatures. Except for her pet snake, El Diablo. He suffered the most given the current weather. With temperatures below freezing at night, he would succumb to serious chills. If all the animals huddled together, they could keep warm. Lana was the missing piece that united them, so unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen without her around.

The fact that their air conditioning had no longer been used didn't help either. Usually, the Louds had their heater cranked on the whole night. Although, very recent and ridiculously high energy bills caused Lynn Sr. to ban the use of it. The family always had a tight budget hence why this became an issue. Even with only six children to care for now, they were still cutting it close.

From now on, the family used excess blankets or clothing when they slept. Some of them even used both if they needed to. Staying warm and saving money was a win win for their parents.

All these factors played against poor El Diablo, he just couldn't handle it. He needed a warm body, anyone's. Preferably Lana's, but traveling that far wasn't necessary as there was a human companion available.

The snake could see her from where he lied. She slept soundly, yet more importantly, she looked cozy.

Noticing that, he slithered off his master's bed slowly, making his way onto the carpet.

Once there, he began moving to the other side.

El Diablo finally got in a close vicinity with his target.

Lola snored lightly as her eyes were covered by her small pink blindfold. It wasn't necessary to wear, but she felt it helped her acquire her beauty sleep. Something she felt determined to get every minute of it, seeing how the she had a big ego and status to maintain. The life of a pageant queen isn't exactly easy.

El Diablo moved his scaly body upwards on the side of the mattress.

Not long after, he arrived at the top of it.

Lola ended up flopped out on her back, legs open and completely vulnerable.

The snake crawled onto the girl's body, going up to her chest and sliding across her developing breasts.

His cold leathery skin rubbed against hers, feeling it all up. Then and there he realized something, her body didn't feel quite as warm as he thought it would. At least, her upper portion wasn't.

Distressed and unwilling to give up, he made his way towards her legs.

As El Diablo slithered by, something managed to catch his attention. The intense heat lingering around her crotch. Perfect, that's the spot he needs.

Discovering that, he kept going, sliding down to her thighs.

El Diablo moved across Lola's stomach and then under the excess blankets, positioning his head right in front of her crotch.

Eyes focused, he could see the imprint of her vaginal lips against her panties.

He rubbed his head delicately against the fabric of her underwear, touching the lips.

"Mmm, Lincy..." Lola moaned while half asleep and lost in a dream, the kind so good that she didn't want to wake up. Fortunately, actual nightmares almost never happened to her unlike Lana.

Despite that, the entrance to the heated area seemed blocked. There had to be a way in.

Refusing to quit, the snake swung his neck around towards her right thigh, exposing her slit.

The cloth flung back a bit, but not enough to cover it up. The heat felt fierce, he could only imagine how good it would feel in there. That comfy, toasty warmth surrounding his scaly body. The chill of the winter would no longer be able to harm him.

Having manipulated her loose panties to gain entry, El Diablo moved inside.

His scaly head poked through, and right off the bat he felt the tightness of her vagina. He wasn't prepared for that and it wouldn't set him back. Thankfully, he isn't claustrophobic.

He squeezed himself further into her walls, dragging the rest of his body along the way at a snail's pace. Being about two feet in length, he had quite a ways to go.

Lola woke up, feeling the noticeable pressure around her womanhood. She could feel something stretching her vagina out.

She panicked, tossing her sheets aside to get a peek at herself.

The girl gasped, witnessing El Diablo slithering so slowly into her vagina. His width caused it to expand and inflame. Her hole became red, throbbing and even bleeding. She didn't know what to do, but she had to figure something out fast.

Lola didn't have time to think, the more she stalled the deeper El Diablo went. So, she began trying her hardest to pull him out.

She snagged his body and pulled forward, yet her attempt was futile.

He resisted by pushing himself further inside, ensuring he stays between her warm walls.

Going with plan b, Lola grabbed him by the tail and tugged roughly.

The snake swung his tail around rapidly, causing her grip to slip.

Losing all hope, the girl threw in the towel and watched in disbelief as the snake went in deeper.

Lola moaned as his thick exterior penetrated her.

She heard the sound of her organs squelching as he kept on slithering, soon noticing that her abdomen started expanding as well.

El Diablo then reached the cervix. Half of his body made it through, however, he still had one final destination, the uterus. It was small and compact, but would increase in size once he arrived.

Moments later, the snake finally ended up where he planned.

With his head secure, he dragged the rest of his length inside her uterus.

While taking a minute of forcing his way in, he made it.

Once done, El Diablo coiled himself and proceeded to rest. It was everything he had hoped it would be. The heat felt so relaxing, to the point that he almost didn't want to leave. Even then, he knew he couldn't sit in there forever as good as it may sound.

Lola laid motionless after experiencing that, having trouble processing what just happened.

As she continued laying there, a smiled suddenly appeared on her face. She almost began laughing at how ridiculous this was. Then again, the sensation felt strangely satisfying. She's never felt anything like this before, something so big forcing its way inside her, using her for its own benefit. The desire to feel it again suddenly overwhelmed her.

Content, the girl decided to get a closer look.

Lola sat all the way up, lifting up her gown and peeking at her vagina, firstly noticing that blood had leaked out upon entry.

Disregarding it, she touched her bulging stomach, feeling the snake become a part of her.

His breathing relaxed while he remained very still. As long as he stayed put, and didn't do damage to her, everything would be fine. He wasn't violent by any means, he just needed somewhere to keep snug and comfy. That said, Lola Motel hit all the right spots much to his delight, it even felt better than sleeping normally with Lana.

Lola had no choice but to wait and see what happens in the morning.

She covered herself up with her blankets and rested straight on her back.

She watched, almost hypnotized as her swelled stomach rose from each breath she took until fatigue overwhelmed her.

And then... Lola finally fell asleep.

* * *

When the sun rose, El Diablo made his way out, freeing himself head first and moving the rest of his body out soon after. The exit was noticeably easier than the entry.

However, more blood trickled out when he left. Being slightly covered by it, he twisted his body around, smearing whatever remained on him onto the sheets, leaving scattered stains on it as he returned to his owners bed to wait for her.

Lola soon woke up at about 9am, immediately noticing that the snake was back in his usual area.

She looked down and saw the bloody mess.

"Great, how am I going to explain this to Lana and Lincoln?" She thought. There wasn't much she could to cover it. Sure, she could get rid of the blankets and sheet, but that mattress stain probably wasn't going to be coming out. There's probably no way to hide this.

It would only be a matter of time before Lana would come back to their room. Knowing that, she fetched her panties out from under her pillow and put them on.

Lola scooted away inches from the blood to avoid staining any of her clothes.

With that done, she pondered. Time to figure out an excuse.

Not too long after figuring it out, her twin sister sauntered through the door.

"Hey, sis." She greeted while Lola sat with her arms wrapped around her knees directly in the middle of her bed. Beneath her, a very small pool of blood oozed.

Lola failing to respond worried her, so she got a closer glance and finally saw the problem.

Going with first instinct, she called for help. "Lincoln!"

Hearing the cries of his sister, the young man darted out his room and went to see what's up.

He made it seconds later and witnessed the issue.

"Lola, what happened!?" He questioned, a bit distressed. Although, he did have a slight idea of what may have went wrong.

"I... f-forgot to use my tampons." She shamefully admitted.

"Lola, we already went over this before. You have to use your tampons! Otherwise, THIS happens. Now, I gotta wash all your bedding and scrub your mattress!" Lincoln complained. Surprisingly enough, he actually supported the girl when her dam originally had burst crimson. He remember how terrified she was, crying, wailing, thinking she was literally dying. She started it months ago, so he knew that she knew how to contain it. A simple mistake could slide of course, but he really didn't need this to happen again, it is far too inconvenient.

"I'm s-sorry, Lincy, I forgot..." Lola said, her lip quivering sorrowfully.

Lincoln sighed, wiping his forehead in embarrassment. This wasn't what he wanted.

"Look, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Lola. I just want you to take care of yourself. Puberty is rough, especially for a young, beautiful princess like yourself."

She smiled at that last comment.

Then the girl got up and gave Lincoln a hug.

He held her close for the moment, until eventually breaking it free.

He composed himself and added. "Alright, I'm gonna have to wash your bedding. I'll be back later to see if that mattress stain can even come out."

Lincoln grabbed her blankets and sheet, then went to the basement to do said cleaning. Laundry duty having been one of his main chores anyways, though blood stains weren't something he normally dealt with.

Lola wiped away a false tear that manage to trickle it's way out of her. She loved toying with him, he was always so easily fooled. Everything is going as planned.

However, Lana added her two cents in afterwards. "Wow, so you forgot to use your tampons? Even I remember to do that!" She criticized. She felt justified to do so. Her sister was never too kind to her whenever she made mistakes, no matter how simplistic they were.

"Well, I'm not the one who wets the bed, or has to go sleep with Lincoln all the time because she had a bad dream!" Lola countered, her tone hinting of jealously.

"Oh, yeah? Well, YOU-" Lana got cut off by the sound of El Diablo breathing as he slithered quickly off her mattress and towards the two girls.

Instead of affectionately wrapping himself around her, he went for Lola.

He coiled around her legs, stomach, chest and rested his head right next to hers, rubbing against her chin.

Lola became riddled with goosebumps. The sudden defense and affection from the snake surprised her.

It did so to Lana, who stood clueless as to why he was doing that. Her sister not being grossed out by him either also baffled her. She just didn't understand, although, it's probably better that way for her own sake.

Despite that, the girl offered some love back to him. "Aren't you the cutest? Yes, you are!" She cooed.

Lana scratched her head in confusion. And to think her nightmares scared her.

Hoping to forget that weirdness, she brushed it off and went to get breakfast. Hopefully, this wouldn't last long. He was her boy, not Lola's! Granted, the rest of her pets acted normal which relieved her to an extent. Hopps even rested fine in her overalls since she woke up.

Lola soon followed her footsteps and went to grab a bite herself.

El Diablo slithered behind her, keeping up and even joining her for breakfast.

Lana ate cereal as her twin helped herself to some as well.

The latter took her seat, only to have her new friend slither up the chair and accompany her.

The snake began resting on her thighs as she ate in silence.

A while passed and breakfast wrapped up.

For the rest of the day, Lola and El Diablo were practically inseparable. They ate together, and bonded more by doing things she wanted to, like reviewing old pageant footage, practicing her ribbon dance or even just simply watching tv together.

Lana did her best to avoid seeing the two. With Hopps by her side, she spent the majority of her day outside doing whatever came to mind. The thought of losing El Diablo's love bothered her greatly. Not today, but one day she'd get to the bottom of this.

Hours later, nighttime had arrived.

The twins were in their room getting ready to hit the sack as usual. While they changed into their sleepwear, Lola made sure she slipped on another pink loose fitting nightgown for the occasion. She became pretty determined to do a repeat of last night's little affair, only this time intentionally making herself accessible.

Both girls straightened up their sheets, blankets and pillows, preparing to get a good nights rest. The fresh clean feeling of Lola's was perfect. Lincoln couldn't get the stain out of the mattress, yet he managed to clean the rest successfully. All she needed now is her big snake buddy's company to top things off for tonight.

Speaking of which, El Diablo was back in the room with the twins as usual. Despite following the princess throughout the day, he headed to the usual bed he slept in.

Lana noticed that and felt a wave of relief hit her, realizing his odd behavior earlier didn't last long. Assuming that it was over, she finally relaxed.

"Night, Lola." She said, tucking herself in and preparing to doze off.

"Good night." Lola replied, smirking to herself. Seeing the snake return to her sister's bed didn't discourage her. She knew he'd come slithering back to her, she only needed to be patient for the right moment.

Once her sister passed out, the coast would be clear. Unless a nightmare occurred, but the odds of that happening two days in a row is extremely slim.

Lola's eyes were peeking just above her covers, watching from a distance, staring as if Lana was her prey.

She rested there, eyeing her twin as she tossed and turned all over her bed. The pets were surrounding her like usual, including El Diablo.

It took a few minutes for the girl to completely knock out. She slept peacefully, facing towards her sister's view.

Lola noticed, but didn't hesitate. She immediately pried off her panties and stashed them under her pillow to get ready. The unexpected visitor from last night was now welcome with open arms, or more like legs in this case.

The princess shifted said legs apart, tightening herself and getting into position.

Any moment now, he would come to her seeking warmth again.

She playfully stuck her tongue through her tooth gap, sucking in air as she spotted El Diablo slithering near her just shortly later.

Lola placed her blankets to the side and motioned her hand towards her slit.

Using her fingers, she split her lower lips, giving him easy access.

After keeping watch, she finally saw the snake's head pop up by the end of her mattress.

His red fork tongue stuck out of his mouth while he moved closer.

His body rapidly zigzagged across her bed spread until he made it. A pair of throbbing red lips stood before him, the key to his warmth and to Lola's heart.

El Diablo slid through, the second time being much easier than before.

The girl spectated as his green, scaly markings of his body slowly disappeared inside her womb. Inch by inch of his thick body forced through her walls.

Her vagina stretched beyond belief once again and her face flushed from the pleasure. She bit her lip while keeping focused on his internal journey.

Lola placed one hand on her tummy, feeling it rise the more he came in. She never imagined she could enjoy something like this. This newfound kink was just another deep dark secret she needed to conceal. She had a reputation to keep up, not to mention her family would probably consider her a complete sicko. Another instance where being unaware, is actually better in this case.

Regardless, the end of El Diablo's tail slipped on inside her.

Making it in, he took some time to gather himself together, moving his body around until he was in the right spot.

Once he ceased, Lola assumed he felt comfy and good enough to get some rest. That made two of them.

"Good night, El Diablo." Lola cooed, rubbing her bloated stomach.

Both of them slept undisturbed for the rest of the night. The same also applied to Lana, who luckily didn't have one of her awful nightmares.

From then on, this became a frequent thing for the winter season. El Diablo rested comfortably inside Lola's uterus as they slept at night, which felt pretty cozy despite being cooped up. Conveniently enough, the girl didn't have to deal with any more bloodstains seeing how the snake indirectly popped her cherry the first time. On top of that, she began separating herself from him during the day to avoid further suspicion. With all of her tracks covered, she has never felt better and more secure. Her princesses only policy regarding her bed now remained forever void.


End file.
